


Fire Ablaze

by LinkyMew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: Keith's house is burned down.Shit also goes down.





	1. Chapter 1

_Drip, drip, drip_. The water from the spout dripped onto the poor abandoned child, jolting him awake from the deep dream he had. The same thought he had. The same nightmare he has had for nights on end. The vision of fire. Fire, scorching his fire and burning down his only home, the chilling screams of his parents that once had lived with him.  
They were gone now. Dead.

 

Keith’s only parents had been killed by the blazing fire that went through his town of California, and he had traveled all the way to… where was he? Not too far, probably. It had only been a day or so.

He now had an undoubtful fear of fire, always avoiding open fires when the neighbors grilled food.

He was on the move.

He needed to get to the Shiros’ residence. Although he didn’t like the smell of the adoption center, he needed to get there anyway. He was alone now, all on his own. He didn’t favour the solitude, but he was used to it. He had gotten used to it as he was the only one at the sad, worn down adoption center.

 

He rubbed his hands together, chilled by the cold December winds. It was the 25th, the day of joy. The day of presents and gifts. But Keith would get none. They burned along with the bodies of his parents. The house had burned five days ago, five days before Christmas. Five days before the anniversary of Keith’s adoption.

He looked over at a house and noticed smoke. The tragic flashback was burned into his memory and made him squeal with fear. He now hated the warm fire that he would often see during this time of year. It scared him and made him remember the tragedy that his home had not overcome.

Tears poured out of the child’s eyes. The screams of his parents crackled in his ears. They were shrill screams, crying out for help. They were desperate but had not made it out of the fire alive to comfort their child.

But, just like in his favorite song, he would have to carry on.

 

Keith stood up and kept walking past the empty stores. It was Christmas day; everyone was celebrating. Kids were joyous for not having school, and parents were thankful for a day of relaxation. But Keith and his parents had none of that. They had nothing.  
He had nothing.

It was only then that something had caught his eyes:  
A phone booth.

Keith searched his pocket for money and pulled out 25 cents- thankfully just enough to make a call. He punched in the number he had memorized in case he ever needed to. It was Shiro’s phone number.  
Hopefully, he would pick up.

…  
…  
…

“Hello?” The voice of Shiro relieved him, and he slumped back against the telephone booth door.

  
“Shiro,” Keith sighed, smiling. “Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas.” Shiro’s voice said through the telephone, but it sounded more concerned than happy. “What’s wrong? Did you like the present I gave you?” Keith swallowed. Knowing Shiro, he probably got him something surprising.

“I would have liked it,” said Keith with sadness. “Would have? Keith, is everything alright?”

Keith smiled and the tough-like voice Shiro spoke with, resembling that of a father’s voice.

“No,” Keith said truthfully.  
“What? What happened?”  
“Everything burned,” Keith said. Just like his house had, his face burned. It burned with the tears that rolled down his cold cheeks, which were freezing from the winter breeze.

“Keith, where are you?”  
Keith looked at the signs around him.  
“Daibazaal street.”  
“I’m coming, buddy.”  
Keith smiled, happy. Something he wouldn’t feel for many years.

 

\------------------

 

“Powers come out around the age of 13 - roughly your age. Some come earlier, and some come later. It’s linked to your soul, and when you are in trouble or feel threatened or angry, will show itself as a survival instinct. However, not all people have these powers. Many, myself included, never get powers. You do not have to have parents with the gene to get the gene, and vice versa. So, in conclusion-”

Shiro was cut off by the bell, and Keith grabbed his bag and headed out. A few boys pushed him, but he didn’t care. He just gave a “watch it” and continued with life - except to this one kid.

 

His name was Lance. He pushed past him, and Keith was not putting up with him today.

“Do you not see what’s in front of you?” Keith snapped at the Cuban, his hands forming fists.

“Not my fault you’re as slow as a snail!” Lance snapped back, walking past him.

Keith stared bullets into Lance’s eyes, one of Lance’s friends staring at him.  
The big guy, Hunk - Lance’s friend - pulled Lance away. “Hahaha. We didn’t mean anything!” And, as if he wasn’t there, Hunk whispered to Lance.  
“You’re going to get yourself killed!”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and kept moving to his next class: history.  
Which, might he add, was such a bore. History was usually about how “America is SO great!” when in reality, it wasn’t.

He walked into the classroom and placed his backpack underneath his desk, and wrote down the “On this day in History.”

The girl that sat across from him was usually picked on because she gave more information on history than needed. They called her a “nerd” because she was just sharing facts. As much as Keith felt terrible for her, he knew better. Talk less, and you get further in life.

Along with being called a “nerd,” they joke about her and Pokemon just because she wishes to be called “Pidge.” Keith found it a little weird, but what place did he have? No place whatsoever.

 

“Keith, what was the Boston Tea Party?” Mr. Holt asked, smiling as Pidge raised her hand.  
‘The day American rebels dropped tea into the sea. The American rebels were called Sons of Liberty and dressed up as Indians to fake out the British.’ If he said that, he would most likely be called out by the other students for being a "nerd." Stay low was what he did. No more, no less.

“Uhh… The tea party in Boston.” Other kids laughed at his stupid answer, but it was better than them noticing him as the “nerd.”  
Mr. Holt shook his head. “And Shiro said you had potential….”

Keith’s eyes widened. Was that a challenge? No way would he pass up an adventure. It was in his nature.  
“The Boston Tea Party was conducted by Samuel Adams and the Sons of Liberty, in which they dressed up as Indians to fool the British. A few of them were found after to be smuggling tea and were killed,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Two nerds in one class!” one kid joked. But, Pidge looked at him with star-like eyes.

Keith groaned, “So much for ‘staying low.’”

His head slammed on the desk, and Mr. Holt chuckled. “They’re not nerds, you’re just idiots,” he said to the student, and other kids “OOOOOOO”d they were severely roasted.

Pidge leaned over to him. “You are now part of my friend group. Do not try to escape. I will find you.”

 

Keith swore his eye twitched a few times after that.

 

\-----

 

He had just gotten out of the lunch line, satisfied with the cheese pizza they had served that beautiful Tuesday. His brother waved to him from across the cafeteria, and he smiled shyly. He continued to walk past the tables in where he felt the kids stare at him. They weren’t, of course. They could care less. But this is how Keith always felt, and he had gotten used to it.

He walked past the last table with reassurance before he felt a tug at the sleeve of his jacket that had the words BTS on it. Curious, he turned to face Pidge.

“I told you I would find you. Sit with us!” Pidge hissed. She then smiled invitingly at him, and Keith looked back to his brother only to find Shiro talking to Mr. Holt. Turning back to Pidge, he let out a sigh and nodded slightly. “Sure, okay.”

He placed the black plate on the table, sliding his backpack under the table. It, too, had words on it, although it was MCR. He took a seat and smiled softly at the girl, eating his food slowly and nervously. He always felt nervous. He preferred not to eat around others but made an apparent effort to get out of his comfort zone.

 

“Ack! Sorry Pidge, me and Hunk didn’t hear the bell.” A voice apologized, and Keith groaned internally. He could recognize that annoying voice anywhere.

 

“Hunk and I.” Keith corrected in a mutter and noticed Lance had taken a seat next to him. Had he not seen? Sure, his hood was up, but did Lance not recognize him? He turned to face Lance, waiting for his reaction.

Lance laughed and turned to face him, and his face scrunched into that of if he was in a garbage dump. “Lance, meet Keith!” Pidge said with enthusiasm. Lance turned to her, annoyed. “Dude, this is the Keith. The emo jerk who always one-ups me!”

Pidge rolled her eyes as if she’s heard that a million times. Keith wouldn’t be surprised if she had. “I don’t care.” She said her matter-of-fact personality showing. Lance grumbled, and Hunk sat across from him, staring at Keith and trembling as he did so.

 

“Y-y-you’re not going to kill u-us, right?” Hunk asked, scared out of his wits. Keith chuckled softly, giving him a fierce glint. “As long as you don’t get on my bad side~” He joked, but Hunk meeped, scared. Keith took off his hood and smiled at him. “I don’t bite… too hard.” He extended his hand for Hunk to take, but Hunk just stared at it with uncertainty.

After a few seconds, Hunk accepted and shook it slowly. Hunk was quick to pull away, but Keith didn’t mind. “You’re hands are burning!” Hunk exclaimed. Keith shrugged, putting his hood back on. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Pidge chimed up. “This meeting of Voltron is officially in order!” She declared. Keith blinked and scoffed at her childishness. “Voltron?” He asked questionably. Pidge shrugged, seemingly unknowing as well. “Lance picked the name.” Keith turned to the Cuban with a bored look on his face.

 

“...That’s the name of my friend’s cat.”

 

“Seriously? Do you watch it?” He asked in surprise, a smile slipping upon his face.

Keith blinked a few times. “...it’s a show?”

Lance slumped back in his chair, annoyed at him now. What had Keith done but made a little comment about Allura’s cat? “Nevermind…” Lance grumbled, crossing his arms. He looked away from Keith, drinking his apple juice.

 

“What are you, eight?” Keith scoffed at the Cuban’s childish nature. Lance smirked at him, giving him an interesting look. “On a scale of one to five? Yes.” Keith groaned. How had he not seen that coming?

Pidge changed the subject.

“Keith here's my phone number,” she slipped him a piece of paper, “if you don’t text me, I will haunt you for the rest of your life.” Pidge threatened, and Keith slowly took it and slipped it into his black backpack.

A cold hand touched his shoulder and jumped in surprise.But, when twisted to look, he only faced Shiro. “You can’t do that!” Keith exclaimed, mad at his brother for doing such a thing.

Shiro laughed and patted Keith’s shoulder. Keith shoved him away slightly, smiling softly. “P-professor Shirogane!” Lance laughed awkwardly. “Y-y-you’re Keith’s dad?”

 

The word made Keith flinch slightly.

 

Dad was a foreign word that makes his stomach turn and twist unnaturally. His dad was dead.

“No,” Shiro laughed like it was the first time they had heard that. “We’re brothers.” Keith clarified and saw Lance visually flinch.

Pidge leaned over to him; sadness filled her eyes. “His brother drowned,” she whispered. Keith made a low “oh” sound and felt a wave of guilt wash over him.  
Hunk thankfully changed the topic. “Lance, didn’t your dad get a new job?” He asked, and Keith flinched again. Shiro had left. There was no one to tell them.

 

“Yeah! He works on electric appliances and all that cool junk.” He enthused, and Keith’s heart sunk further into oblivion. It was because of a faulty wire did his house and family burn to the ground.

Hunk nodded, happy for his friend. Keith understood, but it did hurt when others talked about something he didn’t have, or could ever indeed have again. He always snapped at who wished to adopt him, refusing to have new parents. He missed them, more than ever.

“He’s already burned his finger!” Lance laughed, and Keith growled. “That isn’t funny.” He snapped at the boy with blue eyes. The small group fell silent before Lance laughed to lighten the mood. “Yeah, it is! Can’t he be more careful? Plus, my mom went ballistic!” Hunk started laughing as well. “I bet that was crazy.” He said.

Keith thought better of opening his mouth again, and a good time too. The bell rung, signaling them to get to class. They waved their goodbyes, but Keith and Lance headed in the same direction. Oh, great. It was going so well until he remembered who his lab partner was. Who it always was.  
Lance McLame.

 

Keith internally groaned. Why couldn’t it be Tuesday? Then it could be an even day, no classes with this idiot. Keith looked over to see that the Cuban had a similar expression, but he was vocal about it.

“Why does Mr. Iverson put us together all the time? I mean, come on! I hate you; you hate me-”

“I don’t hate you.” Keith interrupted, anger boiling inside him. The statement was correct; he just found him annoying at times. He internally laughed at some jokes, but sometimes (most times) the Korean wanted to strangle him.

“Oh really? Keith Kogane, the loner of the school, not hating me!” He said sarcastically. The violet-eyed boy rolled his eyes, a smile pursed on his lips. It was more of a smirk, though. “Oh no, you figured it out.” He joked, rushing up the stairs along with other students. Lance froze before a kid pushed past him and he jumped up the stairs to catch up to him.

“You just made a joke,” Lance said, confused. Keith internally laughed as his confusion as he continued to walk by his side. Keith started to open his locker, switching the lock code thing from side to side. It clicked, and he unhooked it.

“I get it! You're sarcastic!” He started to laugh. “You’re not half bad,” Lance said, smiling stupidly. Keith grabbed the books he needed out of the locker and put the lock back on it, click it, so it stayed and kept his belongings there.

“I feel blessed, truly. Thank you, McLame.” Keith continued to walk down the hall, Lance trailing just behind him with his BB8 backpack on his back. Keith opened the door to Iverson’s classroom, bowing a bit, “M’ lady.”

 

Lance blushed slightly, hoping it wasn’t noticeable. He took a seat at his desk, Keith right next to him. They were doing a chemistry project.

They were working together, but Keith didn't believe he tried. One wrong move made him snap.

That was it, the last straw. Lance made it so difficult even to complete the simple project! Keith’s hands balled up into fists, and his face grew red with anger. Lance hadn’t noticed, and Keith hadn’t seen the warmth in his hands. He put a hand on the wooden desk to calm down, before realizing it had caught on fire.

 

Keith breathed in and out, slowly. His hands were on fire, and they felt warm. But they didn’t burn. They didn’t smoke, and that scared Keith. That was why flames surrounded him, and why when they touched him, he only felt the warmth. He didn’t burn from the fiery sensation that had happened that night, and he survived. He survived because of this power he had.

Keith looked at Lance, fear in his misty, violet eyes. Lance looked frightened as well, but he acted quickly and poured the water they were boiling onto the fire, causing it to wash out.

Iverson stomped towards them, his eyes (or eye) narrowed. “Keith!” He yelled sternly, and Keith felt himself shake. What had he done?

Iverson grabbed his wrists and looked at his student aide. “You’re in charge until I get back,” Iverson commanded, and the student nodded. Iverson dragged him down the hall, down the stairs, past the courtyard, and to the central office.

The counselors there looked confused. However, some of them seemed almost excited. Were they happy to stay after school to do detention duty? Keith didn’t know.

Iverson looked Keith straight in the eyes, and Keith stared back. “Do the thing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do the thing. The fire thing.”

 

Keith nodded and fired up the angry emotions with him. The Korean closed his eyes. He let his palms float away from his waist and in mid-air, and felt the same warmth he had in the lab. He opened his violet eyes to see the fire. He was afraid and remembered that horrible night with his parents. After this though, the flames only grew in size.

Many looked amazed, and some even clapped.

His brother came out a meeting, looking Iverson first. How had he missed the flames? “What’s going on- Keith?” He looked at his hands, and Keith shook in fear. As he did, the fire grew bigger and raged stronger.

Patience yields focus.

 

Those words were mouthed to him by Shiro, and Keith started to breathe in and out. His eyes closed momentarily, calm. The warmth died away, and was left with the cold air of the office he stood in at that moment.

Alfor Altea, the principle of the school, nodded towards his assistant principal and the one in charge of the schedules, Coran. “Get him in period two.” The man instructed, and he did so immediately.

Keith was confused. What was period two supposed to mean? Maybe it was a class? If so, what class was it? Keith Kogane wanted to know, but at the same time, he didn’t. Was he in trouble? He looked over to his brother whose jaw was open in shock.

“D-did I do something wrong?” He asked Shiro, scared of what might come. Shiro looked at Keith and glanced at his hands, the hands that had burned down the table in the chemistry lab.

 

“K-Keith… you have firepower…”

“Yep.” He pursed his lips together, unsure of what else to say.

The large man, who he called his brother, walked towards him, a newfound surprise on his face. He wrapped his arms around the boy and circled him in the air in an embrace. “My little brother! Has firepower!” He said proudly, plopping him back down on the ground with a broad smile. A proud smile; one that said that he had done something right in his life.  
Keith finally felt at home, even if his house had been burned down so many years ago. “Y-yep.” He smiled shyly at him, unsure if it was a good or bad thing. It was good, right? A rarity in his society, yet it was something that had destroyed the only family he had known.

 

Should he be proud? Or perhaps frightened? Maybe a little bit of both. 

 

He still felt numb from the whole experience altogether.

 

Perhaps tomorrow would be better...?

 


	2. Our Fears

It was a new day. And the day after Keith’s powers surfaced.  
It was still new to him, having these alleged warm hands that were not supposed to hold anything magical, yet the hands held destruction in them.   
He was too afraid to touch things now, for he felt that the fear gripping him would only make his flames rage, even more, daring to burn the home he had with Shiro.  
The night before he dreamed of fire. Nothing but raging flames and heat. It danced in his hands and tickled his skin, but it didn’t burn. He felt nothing but the sensation of its warmth blanketing him and shielding him from the cold world.

When he arrived at school, he received a new schedule with a new class.  
Power Development.  
When he got the paper of his classes, his just stared. He didn’t know how to feel. Anger? Sadness? Pride?  
He didn’t know how long he stared at it before Shiro’s hand was planted firmly on his shoulder, an indication to relax.  
So he did.  
With his brother at his side, he let a small smile form on his lips. He looked at Shiro, nodding slightly.  
The bell rang, and he walked to class alone. He didn’t want his brother to hold his hand to type. He was in middle school: he could go to grade himself.  
When he reached the designated room for Power Development, he froze. His hand was on the handle, but he was reluctant to turn it. He took in a deep breathe, remembering his brother’s words.  
Patience yields focus.  
With that boost of confidence, he opened the door and looked into the almost empty classroom. Only three kids sat there.  
And he knew all three.  
Pidge, Hunk, and Lance.  
“Just my luck...” he muttered, sitting in the back and placing his backpack on the floor as he slouched forward and prepared with a notebook and pencil.   
The other three just stared.  
Pidge was the first to speak up.  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD FIRE HANDS?!?” They yelled, bounding up to him enthusiastically.   
Keith responded with rolling his eyes and shrugging. “Why didn’t you tell me you had...” he paused. “...what kind of freak show powers do y’all have?”  
Lance turned around and rested a hand on Keith’s desk. “Okay, why do you say ‘y’all’ but correct me for saying ‘me and Hunk’?” He asked, his blue eyes narrowed.  
Keith looked dumbfounded. Out of all the questions, this boy could have asked him; it had to be THAT question.  
Keith was about to respond before Hunk rushed to his desk with a giant smile and a bag full of cookies. “Want one?” He asked.  
Keith shook his head. “Lactose intolerant.” He said simply. To be fair, Keith would often drink milk and dairy products without considering how it would hurt him later. He didn’t care. He didn’t like chocolate, and chocolate chip cookies had chocolate.  
Pidge looked at him with narrowed eyes. “And I’m allergic to peanuts. I still eat peanuts butter.” They said. Pidge then leaned next to him, whispering in his ear. “He’s gonna be upset all day if you don’t at least take it.” They said before leaving his personal space.  
Keith shrugged and sighed, taking the smallest one from the bag and taking the slightest bite from it.  
And holy lord mother Russia, they were great.  
But Keith wouldn’t admit that. He shrugged and put it in a bag in his lunch bag. “I’ll eat it later.” He said.  
Keith looked past them towards the front where a teacher would typically stand. “Where’s the teacher?” He asked.  
Pidge looked to where he was staring. “Takashi’s not here yet.” They said, looking back at him.   
“...my brother?” He asked softly.  
Lance nodded. “He’s got a super cool power! Dark matter! He can surround himself with black mist and move stuff with it!” He exclaimed.   
Keith was still. Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth. “But Shiro’s afraid of the dark.”  
Everyone was silent after that revelation, but Hunk broke that silence.   
“Seems appropriate.”  
Keith perked up, his head tilting with interest. “What do you mean?”  
Pidge readjusted their glasses with a smirk. “I have an idea as to how these powers manifest. It’s genetic, seeing as my father and brother both have these powers, but it seems to have something to do with what we fear most.  
“When I was younger, I was on a hike with my dad and brother. We were sitting down to rest when a tree was about to fall on me, and my dad rushed in to help. He almost broke his spine saving me, and I’ve been terrified of the outside since,” Pidge said honestly.   
Hunk nodded. “When I was four or five, there was a HUGE earthquake where I lived that killed my mom. I can’t stand motion, especially when it’s swift. I walk to school because I threw up every time I came in a car.”   
Lance looked down. “I was at the pool with my brother when he drowned. We... we were having a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest. I came up after thirty seconds, but he didn’t. I didn’t think much of it... until it was too late.  
“Marc... Marc is still alive, but he can’t do anything. He can’t move, he can’t talk, he can’t think. It’s like he’s dead, but he’s breathing.” He said. A tear escaped his eyes, but he caught it with his sleeve before it dropped to the ground.  
Keith nodded. He pondered whether these were people who he could trust, who he could tell his story to. He was unsure, but Lance’s next words struck him deep.  
“Take your time if you need to. It took me a year to tell Hunk and Pidge.” He said, a hand resting on Keith’s shoulder and a smile stretched across his face.  
Keith couldn’t help but reflect that stupid smile. He nodded.   
He told them.  
He told them the whole story.  
Of how his mom left, of how his dad died, and how Shiro found him. Who adopted him, and how it all came crashing down.  
Why he was afraid of the power, his hands possessed.  
When it was done, Keith was shaking. He relived that day in his memories, his heart-shattering. “I miss you.” He whispered to no one, but he swore he heard someone respond.  
“We miss you, too.” The voice of his parents whispered, making his heart feel light. The guilt he felt for their death was now lifted from hearing their voices one last time.   
And with that,  
He smiled.


End file.
